


A Rainy Morning

by zales_h



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Character, Brotherly Bonding, Deaf Character, Gen, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zales_h/pseuds/zales_h
Summary: Sounds of rain tapping against the window pane resonated in the twin's bedroom.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	A Rainy Morning

The sound of the rain pattering at the window echoed through their shared bedroom. It was currently 6 in the morning, yet it was cold. Atsumu, the oldest of the twins, stared at the wet window, pondering what kind of sounds the rain makes. The lights were off, making the room darker and colder. He placed his hand on the window frame, gaze looking at every droplet that lands on the glass.

"Hey, Samu." The blonde male called out, switching his gaze from the window to the sleepy figure of his little brother.

-What is it, 'Tsumu?- The tired male signed at him.

"I've been thinkin'. What do rain sound like." Osamu looked at him, cleary annoyed. Atsumu woke him up just for a silly question, but the spiker couldn't blame him though. After all, Atsumu has been deaf for 5 years now.

-You know, 'pit-a-patter, pit-a-patter' sound. Like tapping, but softly.- He signed slowly for the setter to understand.

"Ya know, reading hand gestures is tiring. If only you could write 'em down."

-Dumbass, ya know I can't do that.- Osamu signed, irritated at his brother's comment.

"Oh yeah..." Atsumu returned his gaze at the window, letting Osamu continue to doze off. The sky was grey, the flowers their mom owned could be seen from the window pane. How he wish him and Osamu could sit in front of the window, side by side, watching the sky's soft shower, letting the soft tap of rain drown the silence of their room.

"Hey, 'Samu." Atsumu watched as his brother's blanket wiggle in frustration.

-What?- The younger one signed, rubbing his eyes with the free hand.

"C'mere and sit beside me. Let's watch the rain together." The setter smiled at him, patting the empty space beside him. Though Osamu can't see his cheerful expression, he can still feel the happy aura his older brother emit.

-Sure, just help get down from the bunk-

"Yeah, of course." Atsumu got up, walking towards their bed and helped Osamu get down slowly. "Carry yer blanket along with ya." The spiker could only nod.

As the ground touched Osamu's feet, the younger male let his twin lead the way towards the window. "Here." The setter gleefully said, sitting down at the spot where he stopped on his tracks. Osamu followed what his brother did, letting him inside his blanket.

"Waaah, yer so kind 'Samu." Atsumu let out a sheepish laugh, embracing the warmth the blanket has offered.

-Shut yer trap- The blonde laughed at his little brother's annoyed gestures. The sound of the rain soon overlapped with the laughter of their room. Atsumu gazed at the heavy downfall of the rain, mouth agape at such sight. Suddenly, a light boomed in the sky. It was beautiful in Atsumu's eyes.

"Hey hey, 'Samu! Did ye se—" He paused as he saw his brother's cowering figure. Both hands covering his ears, eyes shut closely.  
"Samu...?"

Osamu didn't like the heavy downfall of the rain, for Atsumu, it was art. But in Osamu's case, it was nightmare in his ears. With concern washing over him, Atsumu gently stroked his twin's hair, patting his back with assurance.

"It's fine, 'Samu. It's just rain." He spoke softly near his brother's ear, staring as his brother's figure start to stop shaking. 

"If only you could see the art before me, maybe you would have liked the rain. If only I could hear again, maybe you wouldn't get scared alone." Atsumu sighed, inching closer to his brother's body. Seeking for his twin and the blanket's warmth. Letting the rain overflow the silence with tapping sounds.


End file.
